


I Want Your Sex

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: When Tom needs to let off some steam, Harrison is happy to oblige.





	I Want Your Sex

Tom and Haz love each other, it's just one of those known things, like the sky being blue, but they don't feel the need to make a big deal out of it, and they're not in the habit of "making love", they're in the habit of fucking, they're two horny young guys with hormones who feel the urge to jump each other's bones at regular intervals, what's the point of dressing it up any different?

It's not always the same.  Sometimes they jerk each other off, usually when they're pressed for time, a quickie snatched in Tom's dressing room or a restroom stall or somewhere they can hide from fans and film crews and anyone else for a couple minutes' relief, quick and messy and frantic, panting hotly into each other's mouths and, being the competitive assholes that they are, seeing who can come first.

They swap blowjobs too, though honestly it's not either of their favourite thing to be on the giving end.  Working your mouth around a cock is trickier than it looks, their jaws start to ache if it takes too long, bringing up spectacularly unsexy mental associations with your mouth propped open in the dentist's chair, and frankly having a dude blow his load in your mouth isn't the best thing in the world, even if it does happen to be your best mate/boyfriend/lover/ ~~thing-they-don't-quite-like-to-put-a-label-on.~~

Their explorations with anal have moved in fits and starts, trial and error, aborted attempts and awkward fumbling around with lube and legs in awkward positions and being skittish of pain with their pleasure, either causing or receiving. 

However they do it, though, Harrison has to admit, what he and Tom have together is fucking sexual dynamite, and he'll take it any way he can get it.

Tonight is different.

Tom comes blowing into town in a snatched interval between coming home from one corner of the world and jetting off to another, pent-up and tired and stressed out without wanting to show it, feeling obligated to put on a happy face for his fans, and generally just needing to let off some steam.

It's startlingly fast when Haz ends up in Tom's bedroom, fingers in hair and pants, unbuckling belts, mouths sharing hot panted breath, shirts flung up over heads, Tom throwing him onto the bed.

Haz suspects he's about to be fucked through the mattress, and he's slightly leery---he's not that used to this, and Tom looks too strung-out to take his time---but instead of throwing his legs in the air, Tom is blazing a hot saliva trail down his body, mouthing at Haz's neck, chest, stomach, like it's water in the desert, and on his dick like a starving man, and Haz is clenching fingers in tousled hair.

It feels desperate, urgent, but he's not about to try to slow Thomas down.

How it begins isn't as surprising as it ends, though, with Tom working himself on Harrison's cock, grinding up and down, all his lean sinewy muscles working, head lolling back, riding the taller boy like he's chasing himself to oblivion.

Haz does not pretend to be any more noble than your average horny young man who's hot boyfriend/girlfriend is enthusiastically riding his cock.  He's sitting back against the pillows, mouth open and little gasps escaping his open mouth, hands on Tom's firm, muscled hips as he rocks up and down on him, and he's about to come so hard it might kill him.

But when Tom's next moan sounds more like a groan, and Haz focuses his blissfully hazy vision to catch the wince on his boyfriend's face, even as he grinds down hard, steadying hand on Haz's shoulder, head down and eyes closed, he pushes up to plant a soothing kiss into free-falling sweat-slicked hair.

"Hey, still with me, mate?" he whispers, voice trembling a little, but frowning and focusing harder when Tom doesn't respond right away, blindly grinding up and down.

"Hey, Tom," Haz says firmly, hands clenching on Tom's hips to slow them down, and finally Tom meets his eyes, pupils blown wide and open and panting for breath, looking strung-out and desperate.

"Heyyyy," Haz soothes, cupping Tom's face in one hand, rolling his hips slowly, setting the pace now.  "You okay?  You need a break?"

Tom deflates a little, going limp into Harrison's arms, head resting on his shoulder as Haz strokes sweaty back.

This is for Tom, after all.  If Tom needs to unwind, Haz is gonna give it to him, but he's not any kind of boyfriend if he's gonna let Tom hurt himself while doing it.

Tom relaxes enough to let Haz take over, laying Tom on his back and drawing Tom's legs up onto his shoulders, quietly grateful for Tom's ballet dancer flexilibity as he folds him up almost heels-over-head and slowly sinks back into him, mouths moving together now in gentle caresses.

When Tom finishes, with head thrown back against the pillow and throat bared and a mix between a gasp and a sob erupting from him like his body is erupting further down, Haz has the brief flicker of smugness about making Tom feel that good before his own climax crashes into him and he feels like he comes for days.

They lay together, sweaty and sticky, Haz sprawled protectively over the smaller boy, Tom content with the weight pressing him down into the mattress, idly carding hand through sweaty hair and another down Haz's back.

"Thank you," Tom murmurs, sounding sleepy.

"Hate to break it to you, mate, but I wasn't exactly making some sacrifice," Haz teases .  "What got into you there?"

"Needed you to get into me," Tom snarks back, the mischievousness returning, and Haz laughs "git", but steals a playful nip to his lips anyway.  "You okay?"

"I'll let you know if I can't walk right tomorrow, but for now yea, I'm fine."

"Kinda your own fault there, babe."

Tom looks at him, really looks at him for the first time since they came crashing in here, brushes Haz's hair back with one hand.  "Thanks, Haz."

"Already said you don't have to thank me for shagging you, mate."

"I wasn't."

There's a little too much sincerity in Tom's face, any snark dissipated, as earnest and sincere as Peter Parker, and Haz drops his face to hide it, plants a soft suckling kiss onto Tom's sweaty collarbone.

"You're welcome."


End file.
